1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fitness equipment and more particularly, to a fitness equipment bracket adjustment structure that allows the user to conveniently adjust the length of the bracket of the fitness equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial fitness equipment, such as fitness bike, normally will make the saddle adjustable, so that users of different heights can perform exercises comfortably and conveniently. For example, Taiwan Patent Application No. 085207027 discloses an adjustable saddle design, entitled “Saddle positioning adjustment structure for fitness bike”. According to this design, a tightening-up screw is threaded downwardly against a metal plate member to force a spring plate portion of a sliding socket to impart a downward pressure to the outer perimeter of an axle of the frame of the fitness bike, thereby locking the saddle of the fitness bike to the axle of the frame. However, it is troublesome and inconvenient to adjust the elevation of the saddle by means of a screw.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 088215465 discloses an improved adjustment structure, entitled “Fitness bike adjustment structure” designed to improve the drawback of the aforesaid prior art design. According to this design, a quick-release clamping sleeve is mounted in the stem of the saddle for quick adjustment of the height of the saddle. However, in actual use, the user must move the retractable frame relative the handlebar stem. If the applied force is too much during adjustment, the structure will be over-adjusted and must be corrected. Further, when fastening tight the quick-release clamping sleeve, the user must employ much effort to achieve effective positioning. This adjustment manner is un-efficiency.
Further, if the handlebar or screw bolt is over-rotated during unlocking operation, the handlebar or screw bolt may fall to the floor.
In view of the above, the present inventor painstakingly researched measures and employed theoretical models to improve the drawbacks of the aforesaid prior art designs and to enhance the effectiveness.